


Voces huecas

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmanuel Mártiz ha vivido con jaquecas cada día de su vida desde el suicidio de su madre. De camino al trabajo conoce en el subterráneo a un extraño hombre que le ofrece unas pastillas especiales para acabar el dolor. La primera, que acepta creyendo que sería una especie de broma, es gratuita. Tras comprobar sus efectos milagrosos, Emmanuel vuelve a encontrar al hombre pero esta vez habrá un precio a pagar. Un precio quizá demasiado alto que acabará afectando más de una vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voces huecas

"Va a ser un conejo", pensó Emma parándose en la escalera eléctrica del subterráneo. No sabía por qué esa idea. Simplemente le parecía que hoy tocaría un conejo, aunque la verdad estaría contento con cualquier otro animal escogido. Con cualquier imagen. Incluso un simplón corazón falto de buenas proporciones, como ya sucedió una vez. Desde hacía una semana que no veía nada en la pared.

A esas horas de la mañana la luz ya era insoportable. Comparada con la opacidad verdosa de afuera, aquel blanco deslumbrante que se presentaba sin tregua era un golpe violento para los ojos en general. Inclinó la cabeza, ocultándose en la capucha reflectante de interior negro, y aun así percibió la insidiosa punzada entre los párpados entrecerrados. ¿Qué podía hacer sino apretar los dientes con una mueca? Lo mismo todos los días, pero especialmente irritante hoy. La noche anterior la jaqueca le impidió completar el sueño y este todavía estaba pegado a sus miembros, queriendo arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Los anuncios reaccionaron a su presencia. Las mujeres movieron sus caderas, extendieron brazos, exhibiendo nuevos pantalones o camisetas de colores chillones. Los hombres se agachaban, cual niños traviesos mirándote desde arriba, para sonreír mientras mostraban las perfectas zapatillas en promoción. Uno de esos sin nombre guiñaba el ojo ante cualquier cosa que activara su sensor de movimiento, haciendo un sutil giro de cintura que ponía en evidencia la redondez de sus nalgas cubiertas por una nueva marca. Las primeras veces a Emma le pareció coqueto, que incluso destilaba simpatía en el gesto, algo raro entre tanta mirada distante. Luego, tras días y días de pasar en frente, se convirtió en otro adorno de la pared. Ya no lo notaba ahí.

De todos modos sólo le interesaba ver una cosa.

Nadie sabía cómo se llamaban en realidad. En su única mención en los noticieros, validando su novedad, se los denominó Las Ranas de Tierra y así permaneció. El curioso mote tenía dos motivos claros: por un lado, porque ese fue el primer dibujo en aparecer en los subterráneos y, por el otro, porque la tierra era su instrumento de arte. En aquel reportaje se aseguraron en especular ampliamente acerca de la identidad de estos criminales que se atrevían a mencillar la pureza de cada estación subterránea. La falta de materiales tradicionales podría señalar gente de pocos recursos, cuyas cuentas bancarias carecían tanto del dinero para poder costeárselas como sus bolsillos del certificado para crear arte que sólo el Ministerio de Arte tenía autoridad de entregar. Pero la tierra, justamente la tierra limpiada y usada como lienzo sobre el que arreglar sus formas, les desconcertaba. Sólo viajando a países por desarrollar o aquellos pocos permitidos para mantener reservas naturales era posible encontrar semejante elemento. ¿De dónde la sacaba este grupo que trabajaba en un momento indeterminado de la noche y nadie parecía ver?

Lo peor, sin embargo, era la rana. La forma en que escogieron mostrarla. Simple, redonda, sentada sobre sus gordas ancas y la boca abierta para hacer contacto de lengua con una mosca que pasaba por el cielo, una afrenta directa y clara hacia el querido símbolo de Anonymous (Anon, para la mayoría). La forma caricaturesca con la que Anon se presentaba en ciertos programas infantiles y escuelas no dejaba lugar a dudas. A partir de ese primer evento, la seguridad en los subterráneos pretendió ser reforzada: guardias en cada entrada, bien erguidos en sus uniformes celestes pastel, cámaras conectadas directamente a la policía, códigos requeridos para entrar fuera de horario. Todo inútil, al parecer, porque unas semanas más tarde varios perros sonrientes de color marrón le dio los buenos días a Buenos Aires. Globo de diálogo incluido. Letras tan rectas que parecían haber sido tranquilamente trazadas con regla.

Las imágenes nunca duraban más allá de un hora desde que la gente comenzara a entrar. No podían ser fotografiadas sin que en las pantallas de todos salieran mensajes de error. Nadie que no estuviera ahí podía verlas como eran. A esas pequeñas rupturas de la rutina. Sus temas, naturalmente, no eran comunes en el arte oficial. ¿Perros? Demasiado caros para la gente común. ¿Ranas? Extintas desde hacía una década y vago recuerdo en las clases de biología. Lo que se conocía como "nostalgia improductiva." A Emma francamente le daba igual cómo llamarlo. Le gustaban por el simple placer de contemplar algo que, pese a todos los pronósticos, sin ser muy complejo, sino de hecho bastante simple, permanecía ahí.

Ese día no le tocó un conejo, animal que nunca había visto en persona pero sí en ilustraciones de ebooks. Desde el otro lado del espacio por el que entraría el transporte, en la pared donde no había publicidad alguna porque habría sobrecarga eléctrica, vio a un animal de cabeza y cuerpo triangular. Tenía dos puntos blancos por ojos, una línea en la punta inferior que dedujo sería la nariz y grandes círculos saliéndole de las superiores. Una versión muy simplificada de un ratón comiendo (si su memoria no quería fallarle) un pedazo de queso lleno de círculos. Sabía su nombre, lo había oído a uno de los cocineros de La Cacerola decirlo, pero no le salía. Los brazos (o patas) eran dos líneas gruesas con tres curvas sosteniéndolo.

Jamás los había visto representados de esa forma, en ninguna parte. La enorme criatura parecía haber sido sorprendida durante su almuerzo, desconcertada de que hubiera tantos ojos poniéndole atención. Percibía que la gente a su alrededor murmraba, pero ni siquiera se interesó por el tono o la intención de esos sonidos. Sólo necesitaba al ratón y la música pirata que salía de sus auriculares inalámbricos. El resto era puro ruido incoherente.

"I'm going to die. Maybe tomorrow or yesterday, already I do not know. Just yell at the city until someone listens..."

La guitarra virtual penetrándole a ritmo constante. Su cerebro palpitando al ritmo de su corazón. Todavía dolía, cualquier movimiento le hacía doler, pero al menos se entretenía mientras tanto. Ni siquiera sabía la traducción de la letra entera. Tampoco lo necesitaba. No podrían quitar el ratón hasta que el metro hiciera su recorrido completo.

Este llegó pasados unos momentos, silenciosamente, y las puertas en su costado se deslizaron. Emma ni siquiera se molestó en meterse en una carrera que no iba a ganar. Esperó a que la mayoría se los pasajeros se hubieran sentado antes de introducirse él mismo, evitando cuidadosamente chocar con otros. Agarró un asidero del techo con una mano y usó la otra para subir el volumen del Anon en su bolsillo. Los auriculares se iluminaron en rojo dos veces.

 

"Was a day of winter I will never forget. The flames reached the Babel Tower..."

En frente de sí tenía la publicidad de Anon para una nueva aplicación, ya disponible en sus tiendas virtuales. El personaje de la mosca salía rebotando al final, cargando el cartel con la conocida frase: Todos somos Anonymous.

\----

La Cacerola pertenecía a una rara especie en extinción; sin cadena a la que sumarse, sin un gigante que la cubriera con sus manos, era un pequeño restaurante familiar que aún se empeñaba en utilizar meseros de carne y hueso, dándole, como proclamaban orgullosos en su página de la web, "el tradicional toque humano." Eva Costal, la dueña, era consciente de la dura competencia ante la que se enfrentaba todos los días, por lo que escogía cuidadosamente a sus empleados rigiéndose en dos requitos imprescindibles: ser capaces de brindar un buen servicio y poseer un buen físico que haga desear a los clientes regresar. Pero no bonitos como se veía en el centro o los anuncios publicitarios digitales. Para eso ibas directo al centro y listo. Debían ser atractivos, como ese chico o chica a los que querías acercarte en la escuela pero no estabas segura de cómo. Que diera confianza, calma, que predispusiera al buen humor. Accesible.

El día que lo contrataron a Emma no había muchos candidatos. Era la última opción de todos o al menos de la mayoría. Uno de los pocos sitios donde aceptaban a aquellos sin titulo de ningún tipo. Al entrar a la oficima, al final de todo, Emma se sorprendió de que la mujer detrás del escritorio presentara un aspecto tan del centro. Se esperaba a un viejo arcaico, calvo, sin una pizca de colores brillantes. En su lugar había una mujer de edad indeterminada, cuidadosamente maquillada de acuerdo a las tendencias actuales (o a Emma le pareció, si ese mismo arreglo había visto por toda la televisión), cabello verde oscuro y traje de negocios con parches plateados en los bolsillos y hombros. Como nada de eso era suficiente, al levantar la vista le mostró un par de círculos plomizos sin pupila. Parecía absolutamente fuera de lugar en esa habitación de tan simple diseño, contenedora de nada más que lo esencial.

Ella no le ofreció ninguna silla. Lo mantuvo de pie mientras daba la vuelta entera para observarle en cada ángulo. Emma todavía no estaba seguro de cómo actuar cuando la mujer se detuvo y le pidió sin más que sonriera. La obedeció. "Con buena electricidad, che." Lo intentó de nuevo, relajando el rostro. "¿Te duele algo a vos?" La cabeza... a veces. "Tómate algo al llegar a casa." Emma no dijo nada.

Le hizo unas preguntas acerca de su disponibilidad (no tenía literalmente nada mejor que hacer) y luego le pidió su tarjeta de crédito para tener sus datos guardados. Tras pasarla por un lector de la computadora, leyó la información enviada a su Anon. La única reacción que tuvo al conocer su dirección fue advertirle que se iría si lo atrapaba drogado durante sus horas de trabajo. Fuera de él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Emma aclaró que no era adicto, ni siquiera bebía alcohol, pero no le pareció que ella se lo tomaba muy en serio. Finalmente le inquirió sobre sus ojos. Lo soltó así, simplemente: ¿y esos ojos?, con lo cual Emma no pudo menor que mirarla, confundido.

Ella le aclaró que se refería al color. Si usaba lentillas o era suyo. Hacía tiempo que no los encontraba de ese tono verde tan claro. No, eran así nomás, de parte de mamá.

Ah. Lindos.

Una semana más tarde llamaba para decirle que tenía el trabajo. A los diez minutos ya tenía su horario establecido en su Anon y de su cuenta había sido restado el precio del nuevo uniforme, mismo que le estaría listo al día siguiente basándose en sus datos de altura y peso. Una indiscutible sensación de alivio. Ya no tendría que depender sólo de papá.

El restaurante se hallaba justo en la esquina de dos calles. En la fachada había dos amplios ventanales, enmarcados por cortinas de pesadas telas rojas y detalles dorados. Adentro, ni las mesas ni las sillas estaban atornilladas al suelo como era costumbre, sino que se sostenían sobre gruesas patas de madera que el padre del anterior dueño se aseguró personalmente de que fueran talladas. Casi cien años tenían y seguían incomprensiblemente de pie. Las mayores modificaciones desde que el lugar fuera comprado por primera vez fueron los menús holográficos, nacidos de bases redondeadas de los cuales los clientes podían sacar los condimentos, y los anuncios publicitarios de Coca Cola detrás del bar que se actualizaban regularmente.

Al pasar en frente, de camino a la entrada para el personal, Emma notó que no había muchos clientes esa mañana. La cabeza le dio una nueva punzada al quitarse los auriculares y guardarlos en su mochila. Desde la Ley de Seguridad Laboral Asistida, todos los establecimientos debían tener registrado un lector de tarjetas de crédito para todo aquel que quisiera entrar o salir. Si el sistema no los reconocía un mensaje se le enviaría al dueño del edificio, a quien se le daría la opción de llamar a la policía con un toque o no. Emma no tuvo problemas al respecto.

Una vez en el pequeño vestuario, se cambió la ropa: camisa blanca, parte delantera de un traje negro que se sostenía cual collar, sin espalda o costados, cerrada por dos botones y un cinturón arriba del ombligo. Pantalones negros. Zapatos negros y brillantes. Sólo le quedaba la corbata de moño rojo. Unos brazos robóticos en la pared se encargaron de hacerle el nudo. En medio de ellos había un espejo. Se echó el cabello atrás, dejándolo caer a su voluntad. Estaba irritado, tenso, con sueño y dolor de cabeza insistente. Pero al menos podría disimular. Estaba listo.

Eran siete meseros en total: cuatro hombres y tres mujeres. Sólo tres personas se requerían durante la mañana ya que era el horario menos concurrido, y por ese día Emma era el único hombre. Encontró a una de sus compañeras apoyada contra la pared, observando el salón por la ventanilla en la puerta. Apenas Emma llegaba, conteniendo un pronto bostezo, esta salió para ir a atender un nuevo pedido. Una vez el cliente tenía su orden pensada tenía que presionar una opción en el menú, con lo cual un número en rojo se disparaba desde la parte superior. Emma observó cuatro clientes y dos siendo ya atendidos. Uno estaba comiendo y el último... que apenas lo vio pasó al rojo, se trataba de su cliente más habitual. Una vieja que vivía en el edificio de departamentos a una cuadra de ahí. Podía faltar en el almuerzo o en la cena, pero nunca el desayuno. Nunca faltaba para su desayuno.

Era una vieja más allá de cualquier método de rejuvenecimiento. Parecía de 60, lo cual indicaba por lo menos 80 años. Se decía que era escritora. Odiaba atenderla. Sobretodo en días así. No era que fuera molesta, exigente o tuviera una voz especialmente desagradable. Cerca de ella, el dolor se volvía insoportable. Como si a la pobre mujer la envolviera un tufo espantoso al cual su cerebro se negaba obstinadamente procesar. Había conocido personas que le causaran ese mismo efecto antes, aunque no tenía la menor idea del por qué. Pero si quería la paga de ese día... por cada cliente atendido el crédito se le aumentaría.

Apenas se acercó, supo que quería matarla a esa vieja. Agarrar una de las sillas y quizá dejarla inconsciente, probar si así el tsunami en su cabeza sería menos brusco. Exageró una sonrisa para enmascarar tales ideas y preguntó con excesiva delicadeza (o así le sonó) qué se le ofrecía. La señora se lo dijo, él lo memorizó como se lo habían enseñado, y salió a comunicar su orden a la cocina. Mientras esperaba frente a la ventanilla a que le dieran su plato, el Anon en su bolsillo vibró. Al desbloquear la pantalla el par de alas se extendieron automáticamente, ampliando la opción de llamada proveniente de La Jefa. Presionó aceptar.

El rostro de la señora Costal le miró con sus ojos dorados. El cabello verde había pasado de moda. Ahora se usaba morado. Estaba en su oficina en el piso superior y por el ángulo en que se la veía, debía estar hablándole desde la computadora.

-Emmanuel -La señora Costal nunca usaba diminutivos. Parecía considerarlo una falta de respeto-, me acaba de decir Alejandro que no va a poder venir. ¿Querés hacerte cargo de su turno de la noche? Empieza a las 8 y termina a las 12. Si no, le pido a alguna de las chicas.

No le caería mal el dinero extra. Podría dormir la siesta y quizá se sintiera mejor para entonces.

-No, está bien. Puedo hacerlo si hace falta.

-Eléctrico -dijo la señora Costal y esbozó una sonrisa antes de que su rostro fuera reemplazado por su salvapantalla preprogramado, el símbolo del Anon 2.1.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió en calma. Hasta el mediodía, cuando el turno de la mañana acababa, pasaron media docene de clientes más que no le causaron tan duras jaquecas como la presunta escritora. En los descansos, mientras sus compañeras le daban rienda suelta a la lengua, él seguía oyendo música no oficial. Música que, si ellas preguntaban, debería nombrar como una de las tonadas cuyos videoclips se veían continuamente.

"I lost all the words to say the silliest things. I'm not smart. Who will understand me now?"

Aunque no entendiera casi nada, le pareció que el cantante lloraba por algo.

\------

Regresó a casa bajo un cielo amarillento. La mayoría de los residente habrían salido a buscar cómo aumentar su crédito o estarían a punto de dormir la siesta. Tres pisos de cemento horadado por la lluvia ácida y más de una ventana rota. Nunca se habría imaginado llamando casa a un lugar así, pero fue lo único que consiguió con su crédito de entonces y aun ahora no tenía para nada más. El lector de tarjeta del edificio se había estropeado por la indeseable interferencia de un gancho desconocido, como varios otros en la cuadra, por lo que el dueño debió recurrir al arcaico método de las llaves y cerradura. Una llave por persona y si llegaban a perderla, se jodían.

Emma la tenía como colgante en su Anon, para hacer más difícil tal hecho. Entró solo al escensor y solitario encontró al pasillo hasta su puerta. El silencio era una rara bendición que apreció hondamente, sobretodo mientras realizaba el proceso de calentar una sopa sabor ternera para almorzar frente al televisor. No había nada interesante que ver pero no importaba. Puesto el tazón en el lavavajillas automático, se echó en la cama.

Un alivio. No dolía tanto ahora.

Despertó de golpe a las 7. Su Anon sabía que, si se apresuraba, no le costaría más de una hora llegar a su turno. Emma apagó la alarma y cerró los ojos. No quería levantarse. Quería quedarse acostado hasta el fin del mundo en ese dulce silencio. Pero no podía. Turno perdido era reducción en su crédito. Así que reunió una buena cantidad de agua helada en el lavamanos del baño y se la echó en el rostro. La ligera punzada en su nuca le arrancó una mueca, pero no había problema. No era tan grave como esa mañana y en cuanto se quitara los restos del sueño estaría mejor todavía. O al menos eso esperaba.

En la noche más gente buscaba comida con el encantador toque humano. Cinco camareros eran necesarios. Una de las mujeres era su compañera de esa mañana, aunque su saludo no fue más cariñoso por ese hecho. Con más entusiasmo le saludó Miguel, llegando a golpearle el hombro por atrás antes de recargarse sobre él.

-Eh, ¿cómo andás, loco?

Esa noche llevaba unos lentes rosados entre el cabello amarillo.

-Por ahí -contestó, deseando apartarlo de un empujón.

-Ni me digas, boludo. Yo vengo muerto de las clases en la Universidad -Miguel y Alejandro eran los únicos que estudiaban y trabajaban al mismo tiempo. Miguel estudiaba Cine-, y todavía tengo que leer no sé cuántas páginas para la clase de mañana. Te juro que es una joda, eso de hacernos estudiar hasta a los productores más famosos y por qué lo fueron. Si me hablás de los directores o actores, perfecto, pero fíjate si a mí me importa un carajo el productor. Al final voy a tener que tomar una pastilla para ponerme al día antes de dormir. Sino no sé cómo voy a hacer.

Esa clase de persona era Miguel. Por eso resultaba ser lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía en La Cacerola.

-Y sí, si no queda de otra -dijo Emma, deshaciéndose sutilmente de su mano. No quería alargar la conversación pero, ya que tampoco quería ser grosero, tuvo que preguntar-. ¿Qué tal la gente afuera?

-Todo tranqui, no mucha gente. Che, ¿vos no tenés de esas pastillas para espabilar? O de esas para estudiar más rápido. Cualquiera me sirve.

Apenas tenía para lo básico.

-No, disculpá.

-Eléctrico -le tranquilizó Miguel.

Después de esa charla inicial, no había mucho más por hablar. Tranquilamente transcurrieron las horas, el cielo volviéndose de un morado nebuloso afuera, mientras los platos calientes entraban y salían. Faltando una hora para cerrar, la mayoría de los clientes pagaban para irse. Sin embargo, al volver de su descanso de diez minutos, Emma se sorprendió al encontrar a sus compañeros apretujados en la formación que usaban para cuchichear de los clientes que les llamaran la atención. La verdad, podían estar cuchicheando acerca de cualquier cosa, pero la forma en que miraban por la puerta permitía inferir el nuevo objetivo. 

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, acercándose.

-Mirá al último que ha llegado -le indicó Mort, el del cabello trenzado en la nuca.

El salón estaba prácticamente vacío. Lo rodeaba un aire moroso y relajado. Quedaban un viejo comiendo ravioles, una joven concentrada en su ebook al mismo tiempo que su pedazo de asado y un hombre rubio al que Miguel lo atendía en esos momentos. Este llevaba un traje de negocios negro azulado y corbata celeste.

-Ese viejo es remil arcaico -comentó una de las chicas, la misma de esa mañana. Emma no recordaba su nombre-. En el portafolio de al lado tiene un libro, lo he visto guardarlo. De papel, ¿te podés creer?

-Mentira, qué va a ser de papel -dijo el otro chico, de nombre igualmente olvidado-. Habrá sido un ebook con un estuche de libro.

-No, un libro, te digo.

-¿Por eso dicen que es arcaico? -inquirió Emma.

-Y sí, pero encima mírale el pelo. Nadie más que un arcaico se va a peinar así.

En eso Emma tuvo que darle la razón. El cabello era un rubio ceniza, ni platinado ni chillón. Partido al medio y cayendo sin tropiezos sobre los hombros, en forma de suaves ondas. Podía ser tanto natural como artificial aquel efecto, pero la gracia era que no se notaba a primera vista y sólo los anticuados procuraban cuidar esa impresión. 

-Sí, pero la cagó con los ojos -afirmó Matias.

Emma acababa de caer en cuenta de que eran rojos. Hacía años que no veía a nadie con ese tono, anque de todos modos le quedaba bien. Miguel asintió en cuanto el hombre acabó de hablar y regresó hacia ellos. Apenas traspasó la puerta, la chica le preguntó qué tal era.

-Bueno. ¿Yo qué sé? -dijo, de camino a la ventana a la cocina-. A mí me dio la impresión de que es extranjero, aunque vete a saber de dónde.

-Claro, eso ya tiene sentido -resumió Matias-. Viajó aquí y quiso ver la novedad. Nada más quedan tres lugares como este en Buenos Aires.

 

-Para variar la falta de automatización ha servido de algo -bufó la chica.

Finalmente Emma se acordó. Se llamaba Julia.

\---

La medianoche podía ser la mejor o la peor hora para viajar en el subterráneo, dependiente del punto de vista personal. Para algunos hacerlo equivalía a arriesgarse a ser asaltado a la menor posibilidad. Para Emma, aparte de eso, quería decir algo más, algo que incluso suprimía lo primero: poca gente. La gente seguía trabajando o ya llevaban un tiempo dentro de sus casas, pero no estaban llenando los vagones. En la parte donde escogió sentarse, Emma vio a un par de adolescentes jugando con el senor movimiento de la pantalla publicitaria superior, haciendo a la mosca Anon volver atrás en medio de un rebote. Debían estar drogados con algo porque semejante actividad los mataba de risa. También podían ser unos simples imbéciles.

De cualquier modo, ellos le arruinaron la calma. El sonido de sus bocas, inconstante y fuerte, le perforaba las sienes en cada ocasión engendrándole el muy intenso deseo de mandar a los dos a la soberana mierda. Pero si estaban drogados, quizá anduvieran armados con navajas, quizá tenían armas aun sin estar drogados, y él no quería problemas. Por lo tanto tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se masajeó los lóbulos de las orejas, sintiendo un nimio alivio en la coronilla. Llegar a casa, dormir, tal vez en medio de una milagrosa quietud hasta el turno de mañana. Aumentó el volumen hasta ahogar su alegría, pero aun así sabía que estaban ahí, como bichos detrás de la ventana.

Afortunadamente los chicos no le acompañaron todo el trayecto. Una estación anterior a la de su cuadra se bajaron con otros pasajeros. Emma se sintió el único pasajero abordo y esa sensación le gustó. Enterró la cabeza entre las piernas, decidido a contar hasta diez. La ansiedad le impulsaban a hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para reducir en algo la jaqueca. En esa posición se encontró más calmado.

Razón por la cual fue un absoluto espanto percibir una mano sobre su espalda. Durante una fracción de segundo temió que estuvieran por acuchillarlo. Se irguió, más rápido que si lo hubieran pateado, y observó, los párpados demasiado abiertos, a la persona a su lado. El mismo hombre arcaico del restaurante le sonreía amablemente. "Hijo de puta", pensó Emma, percibiendo la agitación en su pecho.

Al menos no tenía pinta de asaltante. Aunque eso no garantizaba nada hoy en día. El hombre rubio hizo un gesto de que se destapara los oídos, y Emma, no encontrándolo para nada simpático, lo hizo.

-Buenas noches -dijo el hombre y sólo con ese saludo Emma entendió por qué Miguel creía que era extranjero. No se trataba de un acento, sino la falta absoluta de alguno. Oyéndolo era imposible saber de dónde había salido. No esperó una respuesta-. Disculpe que lo perturbara, pero no he podido dejar de notar el gesto que hacía -E imitó el de masajearse los lóbulos.

Emma percibió cierto calor en las mejillas porque lo hubieran visto, pero también un mayor desconcierto por lo mismo. ¿No acababa de subirse el tipo? ¿O había estado en el vagón todo el tiempo y recién se daba cuenta? Fuera un vagabundo cualquiera y se hacía el sordo hasta que se iba. No iba a funcionar con este.

-¿Y? -inquirió, huraño.

El otro no perdió el tiempo. Notó sus guantes negros. El reflejo de la luz en ellos era demasiado opaco para ser látex.

-Pertenezco a una compañía farmacéutica que se especializa en la supresión del dolor -Sacó un marco digital de un bolsillo superior y se lo pasó. Emma lo tomó para darle el gusto. Mostraba un holograma 3D de un péndulo plateado como una gota y abajo, en letras rojas, dos líneas escritas: Lilliand Belzub y Compañía Farmecéutica Péndulo. La última palabra en elegante cursiva. Al final un número telefónico en verde-. Recientemente hemos desarrollado una serie de calmantes para casos de migrañas crónicas. En todos los pacientes que lo tomaron hemos tenido resultados positivos. Quizá le interese probar nuestro producto.

Emma casi se echó a reír. ¿Una pastilla? ¿Otra más? ¿Después de años gastando en medicinas que no le servían de nada? ¿De visitas molestas e interminables a doctores que le vivían repitiendo que no tenía, físicamente, ningún motivo para el menor malestar y gozaba de perfecta salud? Al final de su convivencia papá ya ni siquiera le creía. Pensaba que con sus quejas buscaba hacer drama.

Tenía sus días malos y buenos. A veces eran horribles. Pero siempre tenía sus días. Nunca le abandonaban.

-No, gracias -dijo, devolviéndole el marco-. Estoy bien.

-De acuerdo -respondió el rubio Lilliand, haciendo un gesto gentil para rechazar el marco-. Pero, por favor, acepte al menos esta muestra gratis. Libre de compromisos. Si no le sirve en lo absoluto nunca tendrá que verme de nuevo.

Si iba a La Cacerola de nuevo... pero estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de hablar. Parecía un tipo razonable o al menos no como uno desesperado por vender. Con decirle que sí a lo mejor lo dejaba en paz.

-Eléctrico. Si decís que no cuesta nada.

-No, completamente gratis -Abrió el portafolio de manera que no pudiera ver su contenido. Recordando la impresión de un libro en papel que había tenido Julia en el restaurante, Emma quiso estirar el cuello para vislumbrarlo pero, apenas movió el cuello, Lilliand volvió a cerrarlo. En la palma de su mano negra había un pequeño pastillero con una única figura blanca-. Puede tomarla en cualquier momento del día o la noche. Los resultados deberían ser inmediatos.

Casi se olvidaba de su deseo solitario para preguntarle si no habría efectos secundarios. Nada en esa escena tenía real sentido. ¿Qué hacía un tipo que presumiblemente podía comprarse un libro en el metro ofreciendo muestras gratis? Bien vestido, decente, rogando que lo asaltaron. Posiblemente visitaba una casa de drogas o iba de visita a una prostituta. O era un fraude para venderle algo peligroso. Podía ser cualquier cosa, nada necesariamente positivo.

Sin embargo, decidió tomarlo. No pensaba tragárselo.

-Espero que le sirva -dijo Lilliand momentos antes de que el vagón volviera a detenerse. Le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza antes de erguirse, una ligera curva de los labios. "Remil arcaico", recordó Emma y esta vez concordó. Al despedirse la señora Costal les frotaba el hombro de camino a la puerta. A menos que hablaran por Anons, en cuyo caso se limitaba al gesto facial. En ese sujeto la despedida tenía un aire demasiado solemne, de viejo-. Buena suerte.

-Ídem -respondió automáticamente Emma.

Se volvió en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, pero el otro ya se alejaba dándole la espalda. Frotó con el pulgar el pastillero.

\-----

La pareja de arriba discutía. Era imposible saber el tema o la validez de la discusión, sobretodo para tenerla a la madrugada, pero Emma podía percibir la vibración encima de su cabeza y dentro de ella. Tormentas brutales de arena con piedras que daban contra su cráneo. Daba continuas vueltas y vueltas en la cama, enredándose solo en las sábanas, incapaz de cerrar los sentidos lo suficiente para meterse en el sueño deseado. También por una discusión no había podido descansar ayer. Por varias discusiones muchas veces no lo conseguía en lo absoluto. No podía permitirse faltar a más turnos, necesitaba crédito. Y quería dormir. Mierda, más que nada sólo quería dormir. Olvidarse de la jaqueca un rato.

En la mesa de luz estaba el pastillero. Perfectamente reconocible al lado del Anon, cuyas alas extendidas le señalaban las 3:00 AM. Llevaba ya tres horas como un perfecto boludo. Agarró al pastillero y, mientras la lamparita se encendía por el movimiento, sacó su contenido: pequeña, blanca, sin marcas distinguibles. ¿De qué carajo le servía a nadie dar una droga a alguien que la usaría en su propia casa, no en su presencia? ¿Para qué alguien hacía eso? E incluso si lo drogaba, ¿qué era lo peor que podía hacer? Matarse haciendo una estupidez, obvio. Y por diversión de un enfermo mental, nada menos.

En cierto momento comenzaron a romper cosas. Vidrios, aparatos, platos, instrumentos de cocina. Su almohada estaba manchada por lágrimas inconscientes. ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto? No era justo que le doliera. Él estaba bien. Él estaba bien y le dolía. Siempre dolía.

A la mierda. Tragó la pastilla de un golpe sin molestarse en buscar agua para pasársela. No hacía falta tampoco. Ningún sabor en su descenso.

En cuanto abandonó la sensación en su garganta fue como si realmente lo hubieran matado. Por un momento no fue nada, no sintió nada. Todavía escuchaba a la pareja pero era un ruido de fondo, en otro lado, ajeno. Practicamente era inexistente. No tuvo fuerzas ni para alegrarse o preguntarse cómo era posible, cuando todos le habían fallado. Se durmió casi al instante.

**Author's Note:**

> http://voces-huecas.blogspot.com.ar/


End file.
